


Silver Savagery Meets Golden Grace

by ScribbleWriting65



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gods, Healing, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: How does one approach death incarnate? Kindness may be a good start.





	Silver Savagery Meets Golden Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is my next Zelda work: The first fateful encounter between the Fierce Deity and Hylia! This can be seen as a prequel to my other story, Gods and Men, but it doesn't have to be seen as such. Tell me what you think in the comments, and I hope you enjoy!

“Please, friends! Just a little longer!”  
“You heard her, brothers and sisters! Hold this position!”

The holy beings stood their ground, but were losing lives, and fast. The monsters kept coming, with no end in sight. For every monster slain, five more took its place. Great beasts flooded the bloody battlefield, sinking their sharp and venomous teeth into their victims. The forces of light stood together, forming groups to take down some of the bigger monsters.

However, the forces of darkness closed in, bringing mighty Lynels into the fray, crushing Hylia’s forces with their great swords and stomping feet. One soldier had just finished off a cunning Lizalfos, and was too tired to see a Lynel ram into his side full force. The soldier was sent flying, grasping his side and heaving gasping breaths as he bled, staring his death in its unforgiving face. The monster rose its sword into the air, ready to deliver a swift execution as the soldier closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

However, his painful end never came.

Instead, a figure stood between the soldier and his executioner, with said victim going wide-eyed and silent at the conflict before him. The savior held his ground against the Lynel with what appeared to be minimal effort, quickly dislodging the monster’s blade away. With its weapon gone, the Lynel roared in both fury and fear at its new opponent but was swiftly silenced. The warrior grabbed its horns and slammed it into the ground, keeping the Lynel pinned by crushing its arms with his feet. The beast could only scream as the warrior ripped off its horn and stabbed it in the heart with said horn, leaving it bloody and disfigured.

The soldier looked at his savior more closely and silently gasped. The figure wasn’t even panting, and his arms and legs were calm, but ready for another fight as he summoned his sword. The sword’s design confirmed its owner’s identity, as only one warrior held a double-helix blade.

The Silver Death.

The Silver Death looked at the soldier he saved with empty but fierce eyes, his pure white irises sending shivers down the soldier’s spine.

“Stand, and fight.”

The warrior zoomed off farther down the battlefield, leaving the soldier bewildered at the corpse in front of him. It was mutilated, worse than what any other member of Hylia’s forces could or would have done. Upon looking out to the rest of the army, the soldier was paralyzed.

A silver streak blazed through the battlefield, leaving nothing but bloody chunks and screams behind it. The monsters saw this and roared, gathering all of their forces for one savage attack. The Silver Death stood his ground and fought, throwing monsters into each other and slicing any that got too close. He was formally known as the Fierce Deity to Hylia’s army, but his savagery on the battlefield, as the forces of both light and darkness were now witnessing, gave the warrior his grim alias.

The monsters saw their brethren being swiftly executed and started to run, with Hylia’s army giving pursuit. However, they swiftly stopped in both awe and fear, seeing the Silver Death only raise his sword before jumping. He rose high above the ground, the sun giving him a truly divine appearance, before swiftly diving down, sending a massive energy wave barreling towards the retreating monsters.

The wave was all-consuming, leaving only screams and unrecognizably bloody pieces where dark creatures once stood. Hylia’s forces were silent for a moment but quickly rose into roaring cheers for their victory. Hylia herself breathed a sigh of relief, happy for another chance to save her beloved world. However, she was puzzled when she saw the Fierce Deity strap his sword to his back and walk away, seeming to try and hide himself. But seeing the joyful faces of her comrades pushed the thoughts from her mind, allowing the Goddess of Light to help the injured and relax after a long battle.

The holy forces gathered in their camp, with most sitting by a campfire, and some staying farther back towards their tents. There were good cheers all around, and Hylia embraced the comradery, happily playing some of her favorite melodies on her beloved harp. She found herself looking into the campfire, reflecting on the day’s battle, and the sheer brutality of the war god. The Fierce Deity was relentless in battle, yes, but there was no denying that he was a powerful asset to their forces. One that deserved to be sitting amongst them, even with his gruesome fighting style.

With a resolute nod, Hylia excused herself from the gathering and made her way into the surrounding forest. The stars above gave her just enough light to see, bathing the whole area in a celestial and natural glow. She walked slowly, searching all around for her ferocious comrade. She found him by the river, sharpening his blade, with his armor off and sitting by a rock. She couldn’t help blushing upon seeing his state of undress, causing her to lose focus and break a stick under her foot. The Fierce Deity stopped sharpening and spun around, holding his sword towards the curious Goddess.

“It is unwise to sneak up on me.”  
Hylia softly gulped. “I mean you no harm.”  
“Then why are you here?”  
“I wanted to invite you to join us. It is the least I could do after your great help today.”  
“I have no reason to join you, leave me be-agh!”

The Fierce Deity hissed and clenched his side, causing Hylia to softly gasp. The silver warrior had tried to hide his injury, but the Goddess of Light saw it: A nasty collection of fresh scratches on his side, most likely coming from Lynels or a Stone Talus. They appeared to be crudely bandaged, and were already starting to bleed through. Hylia walked forward, only eyeing the injuries.

“Please, I just want to help.”  
“I can handle this myself.”  
“Your wounds are worse than you think. Let me heal you.”  
The Fierce Deity huffed and lowered his blade. “Fine.”

Hylia softly guided him down onto a rock, trying to get his hand away. The Fierce Deity gave some resistance, but quickly followed Hylia’s direction. He stayed tense even as Hylia healed him, looking down on her with a sharp but questioning glance, causing the Goddess to softly blush.

“Why are you helping me?”  
Hylia looked up at him bewildered. “Why would I not? You are a hero.”  
“Spare me your lies.” he said sharply. “To you and your forces, I am the Silver Death, a savage figure that is meant to be feared.”  
Hylia looked at the ground in shame, knowing that, at least for a while, she followed that line of thinking. “If you truly were ferocious as they claim, then why do you not attack us? Why do you let me help you as I am now?”

Both parties went silent as Hylia worked. She simply wanted to help her comrade and possible friend. This left the Fierce Deity puzzled as he pondered the woman in front of him. For all his life, he had been alone. An outsider amongst the gods, only seen in fear for his ferocious power and fighting abilities.

“You are not afraid of me?”  
  
This caused Hylia to stop her healing and look up at her patient. His face was mostly stern, but there was some solemnness, and even…admiration?

“I would be lying if I said that you were not…intimidating. But I know that you are more than a killer.”  
This caused the god to darkly chuckle. “Then you are certainly an outlier for your forces, Goddess of Light.”  
“Why do you insist on being alone? You are more than welcome amongst us.”  
“Your allies would think otherwise. I am fine by myself.” He said sharply.

Hylia simply stayed silent, nearly finished healing the Fierce Deity’s injuries. There was more to this man than he was letting on, and she only wanted to thank him for his help. With her healing finished, the Goddess of Light stood and started to walk away, downtrodden at her comrade’s rejection of her offer.

“Thank you, Fierce Deity.”  
The god in question looked up at his healer with surprise in his eyes. He looked at the ground intensely, seeming to have an argument with himself before slightly nodding.  
  
“Terminus.”  
“Hm?”  
“My real name, is Terminus.”  
Hylia simply smiled. “Well then, thank you, Terminus. Would you like to join us at the fire?”  
He shook his head. “I will be fine here.”  
“Well then, I hope we meet again, Terminus.”

“Hylia.”  
The Goddess in question turned around, seeing Terminus approach. He stopped a few feet in front of her and reached behind him, pulling out an incredibly potent Stamina Potion from his pocket. He handed the item to Hylia, who simply looked at him with curious eyes.  
  
“Please consider this a thank you, and an apology.”  
“For what?”  
“A thank you, for healing me; and an apology for my rudeness. I still do not wish to join you and the others, but I too, hope we meet again, Your Grace.”

Terminus ended his statement with a small bow before returning to his original resting spot, starting to make himself a small fire. Hylia looked at the item in her hand and the man in front of her, and blushed. The fire gave him a strong glow, but also a peaceful one, highlighting both the small blush on his cheeks and the calm smile on his face. Upon closer inspection, it also appeared that his eyes gained red irises for a split moment; but Hylia dismissed this as a figment of her imagination. With a blush and smile of her own, the Goddess of Light returned to her comrades, enjoying the starry night sky and pondering what her next meeting with the Fierce Deity would be like.  
  


 


End file.
